my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuu Nori
"Uh huh. I despise you too, kiddo." —Ryuu Nori to Shiro in "Ryuu Nori: Beginnings" Ryuu Nori'' (のり りゅう' '''Nori Ryuu),'' ''also known as his villain name'' Mortuus ''(モートゥス'' Mōto~usu'')'' ''by Kurogiri, was the'' '''League of Villains third-in-command and was a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He is a major antagonist in the series. He made his first major appearance as one of the main antagonists of the U.S.J. Arc. He also served as the primary antagonist of the Forest Training Camp Arc and for the Pro Hero Arc ''as well as the ''Shie Hassaikai Arc. Like the rest of the League, his goal is to kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace". Later on, Ryuu changed his goal to instead, destroy society all together rather than reshape it, like Tomura Shigaraki. He later became one of the eleven lieutenants of the Paranormal Liberation Front, an organization formed from the remnants of the League and the Meta Liberation Army. Appearance Ryuu is a shorter than average, slim man with pale skin. He has messy natural red hair with dyed blue highlights, some strands of hair sticking out from different angles. He has bangs that stop in between his thin, teal eyes which are usually half-lidded with eyebags. He has a big scar on his right arm from accidentally cutting himself with glass while trying to use his Quirk. His casual outfit consists of a white short-sleeved collared shirt. Over the collared shirt is a dark beige sweatshirt with two blue crystals pinned to it that his mom gave to him before she passed away; one being bigger than the other. He wears a beige cardigan over the collared shirt and sweatshirt along with some blue faded jeans cuffed a bit above his ankle. He wears black combat boots with white socks along with a red fanny pack that he wears across his chest. His villain attire consists of a white striped short-sleeved collared shirt. He wears black jeans with a black belt, the shirt is tucked in. His footwear consists of red and black low tops along with black socks. To top that off, he wears a teal tie to match his eyes. Following the battle with the Meta Liberation Army, Ryuu now wears a white mouth mask because of the area by his mouth being accidentally damaged by Tomura Shigaraki. His villain attire is similar to his previous one. He now wears a brown belt with navy blue jeans. Instead of his teal tie, he has a dark teal tie with white diamond designs. He wears a red lanyard with an ID with his first name in red on it. He wears a black coat with beige fur around the hood given to him by Skeptic. He also now wears a flower-like necklace that was given to all the members of Matenrō. Personality Ryuu is like a cold, stoic, and aloof individual. He has trust issues, causing him to have that stoic expression. Some would even be scared to approach him. While killing someone, his stoic expression would sometimes turn into a sadistic smile. He'd rip anyone apart for hurting Shiro. He's really only nice and loveable with people he trusts. He stutters a lot and is very apologetic. He says 'Sorry' or 'Sumimasen', even though he does nothing serious. Aside from being shy sometimes, he's a hopeless boy. Without the help of some friends, he'd always be sad. He'd been crying a lot since he was younger due to the fact his mother passed away when he was born. He was diagnosed with depression years before becoming a known villain. Ryuu isn't good with rejection. He revealed to Shiro that he had a crush on Dabi, but when Ryuu told him, Dabi rejected him saying, "My heart belongs to Photo." This caused Ryuu to dislike Photo but accepted the fact that Dabi will never feel the same way and started cutting himself. Shiro found out and slapped him saying that she'll hate him if he didn't stop. He later stopped and he started having a minor obsession with Shiro. He still had those feelings left for Dabi inside but they later stopped and Ryuu started to pay attention to Tomura, who he is childhood friends with and started developing feelings for him. Later on, his best friend and roommate, Koki Tadasuke, confessed to him which Ryuu returned the feelings. The two started dating and currently have a healthy relationship. Ryuu had opened up more ever since he started dating Koki. Dating Koki changed Ryuu, making him less sad and way happier. He'd always seem annoyed by Koki at times due to his stoic expression, but he really loves him with all of his heart. Category:Brxccoliuwu Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:League of Villains